An family member in need
by nobody impotant
Summary: In this crossover Hawkeye is Darins cousin who is going threw enotional problems from his divorce the war and alcohalism and comes to stay with sam and darrin were he makes the mistake of getting a little to freandly with sams cousin serena wich gets them in a really really complicated situation. and I dont know why but it won't let me put any Bewithced chareters.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your do

Ch1

An family member in need.

A/U note: This is a idea I had please I'm new at this but give me your honest opinion I do not own any of the characters in this story innless I make one up witch I may or may not I haven't thought this through to well, enjoy.

It was an average day for the Stephen family in 1164 morning glory drive Darrin Stephens was arguing with his mother in law about Tabitha's use of witchcraft.

Darin: She's my daughter and I will not have her involved in this I so stunned that I cant even think of what to say.

Endora: then just shut it.

Endora wave a hand and Darin's lips were covered in duck tape.

Samantha: Now mother Darin is only doing what he feels is best for our children now take the duck tape off at once.

Endora: owe Samantha dear You know how it is between me and my son in law here besides the council wont leave both of you alone with him acting like this.

Endora waved her hand again removing again removing the tape.

Endora: since I've given up on breaking you up its only recently that me and your father and started thinking of him as family and as much as I never thought I would say this but Id miss old Darwin now and so would the rest of the family so just think about it.

Samantha: ok

Darin: ok

Endora: waved both of her hands and she was gone.

Darin: well at least she's at a point were we somewhat care about each other but if only we could get past these annoying tricks.

Samantha: Darin she is just….

Then the phone rang Darin picked it up and stood there stunned for a minute.

Darin: my cousin Hawkeye just tried to kill him self.

Samantha: Again

Without thinking Sam twitched her nose and they were at the hospital in Hawkeye's room.

Darin: Sam why'd you…

Just then Hawkeye woke up.

Hawkeye: Darin Sam when did you get here.

Darin: Uh just now.

Hawkeye: nice of you to drop by how you doing.

Darin: Hawk why'd you try to kill your self.

Hawk: Oh I don't know same old I guess.

Darin: Hawk can you be serious.

Hawk: You know I cant be serious for more then a minute tops 2 on Tuesdays.

Darin: Ben have you been drinking your home made gin again I thought you said you were going to quit.

Hawk: An I thought my wife was going to quit the Army and look at Cor. Hullahan pierce now.

Darin: were are your kids.

Hawk: Back with my on and off again wife at her dad's. hay how'd you get to Maine so fast anyway.

Darin: Oh me and my wife have are ways.

Samantha: Ben are you sure you should be here by your self.

Hawk: Well I'm suspended from work my Dad passed away and my wife keeps moving around but yes I have plenty of places to go well I'm in a bed pumped up on morphine.

Darin and Sam looked at each other in unison.

Darin: You can always stay with us.

cument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document her

A/N If anyone is actually reading this story it would be good to get some reviews anyway I don't know where this story is going but I am going to keep going on but anyone reading remember to please review.

Ch2

It has been 2 weeks since Hawkeye moved in with Stephens and as much as Darin, Samantha and the kids enjoyed having him around Endora was not to pleased with another mortal in the house.

Endora: When are you going to get that bum out if here so I can pop in with out having to worry about him seeing me.

Darin: first of all he's my cousin and this is my house second would it kill you to use the door like everyone else.

Endora: As if I could lower myself to such an existent besides that drunk is a mortal influence on my grand kids and one of those is more then enough around here.

Darin: Now you listen here….

Just then another sash of duck tape appeared on Darin's mouth.

Samantha: now mother Darin was just standing up for his family besides its just till Ben gets back on his feet.

Endora: Doesn't he have a job like the other mortals.

Darin tore the tape off.

Darin: for your information he is a surgeon and….

The tape reappeared on his lips.

Samantha: Mother!

Just then the tape vanished along with Endora as Hawkeye Pierce walked into the room.

Hawkeye: Hay Sam I could have sworn I heard your mother down here.

Samantha: Oh no shes in Japan.

Hawkey: Japan! I thought your mother was coming for Tea this after noon and she was here at dinner yester day.

Samantha: Well…..she gets around you know.

Just then Samantha's Identical twin cousin Serena appeared behind Hawkeye Sam and Darren gasped Noticing Hawkeye spun around and saw her standing behind him after a moment of shock he spoke.

Hawkeye: Ahh you must be Sam's cousin Serena funny I didn't here you come in.

Serena: Oh I can be rather sneaky.

Hawkeye: So I heard.

Serena: What exactly did you here about me.

Samantha: Serena! What brings you here.

Serena: Oh Endoras been bickering about Darwins cousin being here so I Thought I should see what the old hags mad about this time.

An hour past and the for settled in the dinning room and poored some wine When Atom started to cry causing Sam and Darin to leave Hawkeye alone with Serena.

Serena: so Hawkeye your single now.

Hawkeye: Unless old Hot lips wants to get back together all of a sudden how about you ?

Serena: Oh no I'm not one to settle down SO…. How about we ditch these 2 and go to get some real drinks.

Hawkeye: sound good to me

When Sam and Darin came back down Hawkeye and Serena were heading out the door.

Hawkeye: Bye couse I'm going out with Serena.

Before he could speak the door slammed Sam and Darrin looked at each other uneasily.

It was about 1:10 when they got back before Hawkeye could kiss her good bye she grabbed him and pushed him to the floor they kiss passionately before Serena used her magic to undo there pants Hawkeye was to caught up to even notice as he pulled of her blouse and felt her breast they made love on the floor of there cousins house.

At sun rise Margret Hulahan arrived at the Stephens house to check on her on again off again husband.

e...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

A/N If no one starts reviewing my story I might just give up on it you know how much effort it takes to make most of this stuff up on the spot with just the farfetched idea about Darrin and Hawkeye being cousins and Hawkeye dating Serena well this is ch3 please start reviewing I'm just starting out I could be expecting too much too soon but it would be nice to know at least some one is reading.

As Cornel Margret Hullahan looked in the window to see her kind of husband lying next to some burnet slut on the floor next to him naked she looked closer noticing a striking resemblance to Darin's wife disgusted she stormed off without knocking on the door.

Hot lips: Bastard why do I even bother!

As Darrin and Samantha woke they strode down the stairs and what they saw shocked them Hawkeye was lying on floor with Serena Samantha and Darin looked at them furious as Samantha put a spell on Hawkeye so he wouldn't wake up well she yelled at her cousin.

Samantha: Serena!

Serena woke up and scolded her.

Serena: what the hell's wrong with wrong with you can't a witch sleep after a long night of fun without her square Cousin and her handsome yet irritating mortal waking yelling at her.

Darin: Serena ! ,This is my house and you are out of your mind if…

Just then Serena made a sound proof glass box appear so Darin couldn't bother her anymore Darin gave her a scolding look straight in the face for a minute before giving into the temptation to look at Serena's Naked breast at which time Sam gave her own scolding look before popping Serena's close on her and sending Hawkeye to his bed and demanding.

Sam: Serena let Darrin out of this box right this instant.

Serena: Come on Sammy I think he can use a little more alone time.

Sam: Serena!

Serena: ok fine. Have it your way but personally if I was (god forbid) you I would just keep him in there till you know I was ready for him to take me to bed.

They both gave her an angry stare as she let him just as she let him out while Tabitha walked down with a toy bunny in one hand sleepily rubbing her eyes with the other.

Sam put on a fake smile to hide the fighting oh good morning sweetheart you ready for breakfast. She nodded and walked to the dining room just as Sam twitched her nose to make it look like she had been getting the cereal ready for her instead of arguing with her cousin and then walked up stairs to give Atom his all natural breakfast as Tabitha said good morning to her aunt and father.

Darrin: Good morning pumpkin.

Tabby: good morning daddy good morning aunt Serena.

Serena: hi Tabby nice to see you.

She said before giving the witchling a hug. Just as Hawkeye strode down in a robe and yawed before looking at Serena.

Hawkeye: ahhh Hi fun night I think.

He said rubbing his head.

Serena: best action I had all week and it's already Tuesday. Love to chat but I have a date hope we can do it again sometime.

She said while walking out the door thinking fun but still related to old Darwin.

Hawkeye rubbing his hung over head said.

Hawkeye: geese that girls knows how to have fun. I hope I see her again I wasn't that thrilled since my honeymoon hope I see her again.

As he said this Darrin was losing screaming in his mind.


End file.
